


Bonds of Discipline

by Kuronekochan



Series: Knots & Ties [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha James Potter, Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Severus Snape, Boypussy, Intersex, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Omega Severus Snape, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pretty Severus Snape, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Squirting, Top James Potter, Top Remus Lupin, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuronekochan/pseuds/Kuronekochan
Summary: It’s his punishment and he deserves it he knows, but Severus hadn’t thought James would act so quickly in his discipline because his rut had been less than twenty-four hours ago.  But then again, Severus is always on the run when he knows he has a punishment coming and his Alphas know this.  Really, he can admire their cunning because after the rut and the bite that James had given him, Severus knows he’s certainly easier to locate given that he practically reeks of his Alpha.  As sweet and delicious as Severus’ scent is, he’s an Omega and Omegas' scents are meant to be light so that their allure can be jealously guarded by their Alphas scent-marking them.  Such things aren’t permanent, of course, not until they share a bonding heat.  However, during a rut accompanied by an Alpha bite, the scent is much stronger and it’s that scent precisely that had allowed the pack to so easily track him down.OR: After the events of (K)not Me, Severus finds himself in quite the predicament as his Alphas give him a lesson in discipline that he won't soon forget.
Relationships: (except for Peter Pettigrew because hell naw lol), James Potter/Severus Snape, Marauders/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Knots & Ties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763416
Comments: 43
Kudos: 478
Collections: Asians-Finished_reading-list1





	Bonds of Discipline

Severus is kneeling on the bed, knees spread and ankles magically bound to his thighs as the ropes position his body as his Alphas' desire. His arms are bound behind his back, his hands gripping at his forearms and it’s definitely not the most comfortable position he’s ever been in. The ropes are magical though, so there’s no chafing or anything plus kneeling on a plush bed is much better than an unforgiving stone floor. But this is the least of his worries really, because his hard and aching prick is also bound by that same bit of magical rope and Severus feels like he’s going to lose his mind—it’s been _ages_.

“What’s that?” asks James, voice smug as he stares down at the picture that Severus makes. 

Severus just makes a small noise around his undies that they’d shoved in his mouth, effectively gagging him so that he can’t speak but the tears of frustration trailing down his face is clear enough to understand. It’s not the first time Severus has cried from pleasure or frustration which is precisely how he’d gotten the moniker of _Snivellus_ from his Alphas. Certainly, it’s not the most enduring of nicknames but Severus prefers it to the cliché pet and others that most Alphas address their Omegas as. His nickname is unique, special, something entirely just for him. Not that they’d called him that in a long while because once they’d started fucking _Omega_ had been the word of choice—my Omega, our Omega. That or the simple abbreviation of _Mine_.

Severus likes that they’d never called him by Omega until he’d been there’s because it made the term something special when it should have been anything but, as Omega is his designation and a word that Alphas throw around left and right. Yet these Alphas, his Alphas, had wanted _him_ , not just any Omega. They’d made that clear from the moment they’d christened him as Snivellus because he’s not just some anonymous Omega who they can’t even be bothered to learn the name of. He’s Severus—but that’s not special enough, is it?—and then he became Snivellus because his Alphas are the only ones who have ever been able to pry back the corner of his armor and pierce at his skin. No others had been capable of causing Severus to shed even one tear and that amount of power that his Alphas have over him is something he knows his pack relishes. 

He was just some anonymous boy before they met him. Another tally in the Omega column but all that had changed after he’d boarded the Hogwarts Express. Even from the start, they’d been relentless, but once they’d actually managed to reduce Severus to tears, he’d known at once that they were his Alphas, and that he was theirs. He’d still fought tooth and nail, and they’d haggled him incessantly with the name Snivellus and whatever else they could think of until the fateful day that he’d gone into heat. That fateful day that he’d finally become not just theirs, but their Omega. Finally he’d become a member of their pack. It’s been a while since his Alphas have so reduced Severus to tears, but he doubts it’ll be the last time. The nickname Snivellus had always been quite fitting.

A pinch to his nipples has Severus gasping as much as he can around the cloth in his mouth, the teen opening dark blurry eyes to gaze up at his tormentors.

“Back with us?” James asks, voice both teasing and as smug as ever as he pinches and teases at one of Severus’ nipples with Sirius teasing the other.

“I don’t think our dear Severus is going to be saying much of anything tonight,” Sirius replies, a smirk firmly in place before he gives Severus’ nipple a cruel twist that causes a muffled noise from behind the gag, his back arching.

“Oh, I think he almost came again,” says Remus conversationally from his kneeled spot between Severus’ spread legs. Remus’ roughened hand goes to brush across Severus bound prick and just that soft touch has fresh tears spilling from the Omega’s eyes, and Remus is right. Severus almost did come again, would have come multiple times by now but every time he gets anywhere close the magical ropes tighten just enough to stifle his orgasm. 

It’s maddening. 

Severus would have begged and pleaded if he could but gagged as he is all he can do is moan pitifully and jerk around a bit, as much as his bindings will allow. The desperate movements have the three Alphas chuckling as they continue to torment the Omega to their heart’s content. Both James and Sirius make sure to keep a warm hand wrapped around Severus’ slender biceps so that his jerking won’t upend him on the bed.

“Is that the problem?” asks James. “You’re so desperate to cum, aren’t you? But you’ve been a very naughty Omega and naughty Omegas need to be punished.” Severus makes a noise of distress behind his gag before James turns his hazel-eyed gaze to Sirius’ grey orbs. “Just how many hours was he on the run during my rut again?”

“Nearly three,” says Sirius, and that finger that’s still playing with Severus’ nipples gives a little pull.

“Two hours and forty-three minutes,” says Remus from his space between Severus’ legs. He’d abandoned Severus cock—thank Merlin because at this point the stimulation is more painful than pleasurable—to instead probe at Severus’ arse. The puckered hole is twitching and wet from all the slick dribbling from Severus’ cunt even if the position leaves much to be desired. Severus is grateful that those powerful fingers blessedly bypass his cunt because no matter how much he’s dripping Severus is still quite sore from taking James’ knot the other day. 

It pleases Severus, that even in their bid to torment him they make sure to give him the proper time to recover. In truth, he knows it’s no real hardship for his Alphas because Severus has other holes which is precisely why Remus has managed to slip a finger up his arse. Severus is used to taking things much larger than one finger but his position, as well as the relentless torture he’s already undergone, has Severus’ head falling back in pleasure as he groans around his undies lodged in his mouth.

“My my, someone’s been naughty indeed.”

Severus makes a noise of distress behind the gag, his eyes beseeching as his head lulls to the side so that Severus can gaze into those hypnotic hazel eyes. Severus’ eyes are still wet from his tears so his Alpha’s face is a bit blurry, not that it does anything to disguise his handsome features. James smirks down at him, and it’s when Severus feels the start of another finger sliding in his arse that James begins _licking_ him. If not for the gag Severus is sure James would have claimed his mouth in a bruising kiss but instead, his Alphas is licking at the hot tears streaming down his face.

Severus’ startles slightly when he feels another tongue joining in, Sirius' tongue, before his two Alphas are licking and sucking at him in tandem as though they’re stranded in a desert dying of thirst and his tears are the only thing keeping them alive. It’s strange that Severus finds their actions so erotic, because he’s sobbing even harder as the rope tightens around the base of his cock because their tongues on his cheeks combined with Remus’ fingers fucking into him has him thrashing around again, desperate to cum but he can’t, he knows he can’t.

It’s his punishment and he deserves it he knows, but Severus hadn’t thought James would act so quickly in his discipline because his rut had been less than twenty-four hours ago. But then again, Severus is always on the run when he knows he has a punishment coming and his Alphas know this. Really, he can admire their cunning because after the rut and the bite that James had given him, Severus knows he’s certainly easier to locate given that he practically reeks of his Alpha. As sweet and delicious as Severus’ scent is, he’s an Omega and Omegas' scents are meant to be light so that their allure can be jealously guarded by their Alphas scent-marking them. Such things aren’t permanent, of course, not until they share a bonding heat. However, during a rut accompanied by an Alpha bite, the scent is much stronger and it’s that scent precisely that had allowed the pack to so easily track him down.

“…verus, Severus? _Snivellus_?” That nickname has Severus jolting, glazed eyes blinking open as he stares unseeingly at his two Alphas. Severus lets out a shudder as he feels the fingers withdrawing from his arse. This doesn’t stop his hole from tightening around those twin digits as it greedily seeks out the pleasure, maddening though it had been, that Remus had wrought.

“Haven’t heard that in a while,” he hears Sirius say, almost as though from a distance as his Alpha chuckles. Severus startles as his body is suddenly drawn forward but the hold that both his Alphas still have on his arms keeps him from falling over

“Shh, it’s ok. You’ve been so good, and we’re almost done,” James soothes, one hand reaching up to gently brush the silken strands of his hair from his sweaty brow. Severus jerks again in his bonds once he feels a mouth on him—Remus’ mouth—licking and sucking and teasing almost in the same way his other Alphas had licked up his tears but instead Remus is licking at the slick dripping from him, that warm tongue spearing into him as he ravishes both of Severus’ holes.

Severus’ thighs are tense with tension although Remus rubs soothing fingers over the bunched muscles. Idly, Severus wonders how his Alpha can even breathe properly wedged under Severus as he is with Severus kneeling atop him but that thought doesn’t last long as the _pleasurepainpleasure _builds inside of him again. Severus makes a noise of distress behind his gag, more tears of frustration falling from his eyes because he knows, he knows that just like all the previous times in the last couple of hours that the pleasure they’ve been tormenting him with will be denied him yet again.__

__Severus is so sure of this that he’s taken by complete surprise when the angry red of his cock suddenly shoots cum all over Remus. Severus’ eyes roll into the back as his body quivers and shakes through his orgasm, the only thing keeping him upright is his Alphas’ strong grip on his arm and Remus’ fingers still wrapped around his thighs. If Severus could speak he would have given a litany of ‘thank yous’ because he’s finally been allowed to cum and Merlin is he cumming. In fact, he’s still cumming as he sobs into his gag and when Remus wraps his lips around Severus clit and _sucks_ Severus’ body gives another jerk accompanied by another muffled sob. That’s the only warning Remus gets before his face is drenched, Severus’ sore cunt squirting all over his face before the tension in Severus’ body suddenly goes limp. _ _

__He’s fainted, most likely. No surprise there since the robe that had staved off his orgasm had been charmed to last the full two hours and forty-three minutes. Remus wiggles out from beneath Severus, his face and chest sporting the evidence of Severus’ release as James carefully pulls Severus’ bunched undies out of their Omega’s mouth. James doesn’t grab his wand to see to the magical robes that are binding Severus however, because Severus’ punishment isn’t entirely over._ _

__Severus’ reprieve in the world of dreams or wherever he has gone is brief indeed, and he Slytherin is brought back to his bound reality by the feel his Alphas’ mouths on him again. James’ and Sirius’ hold is still the only thing keeping Severus from collapsing onto the duvet as Sirius licks and sucks at his throat, tonguing at his scent gland. James has finally allowed himself the pleasure of nibbling and kissing at Severus’ lips now that the gag is gone, while Remus is still enjoying himself between Severus’ legs, though this time the Gryffindor’s tongue has sought out the sensitive flesh of his prick. To put it lightly, the combined stimulation on his sensitive flesh has Severus’ jolting back to reality with a pitiful moan._ _

__Severus can feel James smirking against his lips once the Gryffindor knows that Severus is back with them. He draws back from those kiss-swollen lips before the Chief Alpha is snapping his fingers at the other two Alphas. “Padfoot, Moony,” he says, and just those two words are enough to have both of the Alphas drawing their mouths back from Severus. Finally free of that relentless torture, Severus lets out another pitiful moan but the smirk on James’ face makes it clear that Severus’ punishment isn’t quite over._ _

__“You’ve made quite the mess, Omega-mine,” says Remus with a grin, and even dazed as he is Severus knows what that means. He’s still woefully, _delightfully_ , at their mercy so Severus doesn’t even put up a semblance of a fight. Instead, Severus leans forward as much as the hold on his arms will allow—he’s sure he’ll probably have two matching bruises there by the end of this—as his pink tongue darts out to lick up his own spent that he’d painted his Alpha with._ _

__Remus wraps a hand around the back of his head, guiding Severus’ mouth as the Slytherin licks up every drop of cum from the fine muscles of his Alpha’s chest. When Remus draws Severus back, the Slytherin lets out a small whimper because Remus’ face is still glistening from where Severus had squirted all over him, but his Alpha just gives Severus a knowing smile._ _

__“What a greedy little thing, you are. You even came more than usual,” chuckles Remus, but they all know that’s entirely due to the prolonged nature of Severus’ orgasm._ _

__Both of his other Alphas join in, chuckling in self-satisfaction at the state they’d brought their Omega to before James gestures for Remus to take his place. James’ hold on his arm is replaced with Remus’ hand instead before James is shucking off his school uniform. Severus lets out a pant of breath as he’s met with his Alpha’s thick length. Severus doesn’t get to admire that gorgeous cock for long because in the next instance James is guiding the thick length of himself past Severus’ lips and down his throat._ _

__Unlike the previous day, Severus has no delusions that he’s the one in control. James dominates him completely, wasting no time as he shoves himself down Severus’ throat. Severus chokes, and that just causes James to groan, his Alpha’s hips snapping forward as he wraps his fingers in the inky strands of Severus’ hair. Bound as he is, and with his other two Alphas holding him in place, Severus has no choice but to take the relentless fucking. Severus’ vision is blurry again as his eyes water, the teen making more choking noises around the length ruthlessly thrusting down his throat._ _

__The noises are obscene, wet and slurping as James groans his pleasure, his hands in Severus’ hair using the strands as an anchor to move Severus’ head back and forth over his thick girth. Both Sirius and Remus have taken their own cocks in hands, the Gryffindors stroking themselves as they watch the scene before them. Severus had given them chase, true, but ultimately the punishment in order is James’ to extract but that doesn’t mean they can’t enjoy the show._ _

__“Is this what you wanted, Omega? You wanted your Alpha to be at your mercy, hm?” James punctuates the question with an exceptionally deep thrust, not drawing back as Severus’ nose tickles from the hair at James’ groin while the Slytherin swallows desperately around the cock jammed down his throat so that he won’t choke again. “Isn’t there a saying, ‘Be careful what you wish for?’” groans James, cursing as he grinds his pelvis against Severus who’s desperately trying to draw in enough air through his nose._ _

__This causes the Slytherin to breathe in the heady scent of his Alpha, and if Severus’ wasn’t already salivating—his own chin and chest are wet with the evidence—then he would be now. James finally draws back in one wet, obscene slurp that has Severus desperately gasping for breaths of air, his chest rising and falling before he’s gasping as James proceeds to slap his saliva drenched dick all over Severus’ face. He must make some sort of gesture to the other Alphas because in the next moment Sirius and Remus have joined in. The only sounds in the room now are their chorus of groans as Severus desperate gasps for air quickly morph into needy moans while his Alphas beat at his face with their dicks._ _

__Severus’ whole face is probably as wet as he’d made Remus’ earlier when he’d squirted all over him, and that thought has Severus moaning again, his cunt leaking about as much as his mouth had been because another release is inevitable when Severus finds himself subjected to his Alphas’ care. The slapping only lasts a few moments more before James is pushing back past those swollen lips, his cockhead working its way down that tight throat. Both Sirius and Remus are still holding Severus secure. James is pounding into Severus’ mouth again as his other Alphas continues to rub their dicks across his saliva-slicked face, the teens groaning as though the stimulation is exceptionally good which simply cannot be the case._ _

__However, their pleasure has more to do with the erotic sight that their Omega makes: wet and flushed and needy, kneeling before them and completely at their mercy, forced to take whatever it is that they give him. That thought floats in all three of the Alphas’ heads as James once more drags Severus’ forward in a wet, gagging slurp, his hold tight on the Omega as those soft lips meet James bollocks while his pubic hair tickles at Severus’ nose._ _

__“Look at you,” Sirius breaths out, the words ending on a groan as his cock continues to spread precum all over Severus’ face. This discipline that they’d given Severus is a two-way street, and as erotic as the sight of their Omega is, Sirius knows it won’t be long before he’s spilling himself all over his Omega._ _

__“This is what you wanted, isn’t it, Severus? Your Alphas at your mercy.” James' voice trails off, his brow glistening with sweat as his hips stutter against the curve of Severus’ face, and James barely, just barely, manages to stave off his own orgasm as Severus' throat constricts around him. “Well _look_. They are. They haven’t even pounded into one of your holes and already they’re a second away from cumming all over this pretty face of yours.”_ _

__James’ words seem to be the catalyst for that exactly, because with a muttered curse Sirius is shooting his load all over Severus’ face. Severus barely manages to close his eyes in time to avoid getting a literal eyeful as James hips draw back before thrusting forward again. Severus can hear more cursing through the sound of his own choking as the other side of his face suddenly feels wet and sticky and _’Remus must be cumming too’_ he thinks. Severus knows he must look a mess, face practically painted white from those huge Alpha loads as James continues to fuck into him, not bothered at all by the mess that his pack had made of Severus. If anything, that seems to spur him on as James cock finally releases a spray of semen down Severus’ throat._ _

__The Slytherin chokes again, not entirely prepared for James’ release even though logically he knows to expect it. But after the last three hours, Severus isn’t really in any logical state of mind right now. Luckily for him, James only snaps his hips forward once more before he’s pulling out, cock still releasing copious amounts of semen as another spray lands in Severus’ gasping, open mouth. The next is coating Severus’ sticky face, adding another layer to the mess that’s already dripping there._ _

__“Bloody hell,” says James, holding his pulsating cock in hand as more jets of his cum land in Severus’ hair, a stark contrast against the midnight mop. Severus lets out a long moan, his eyes still shut against the world as the Slytherin’s hips grind forward on nothing but air. “ _Fuck_. You just came, didn’t you?” taunts James, and the small moan from Severus is answer enough as the Slytherin continues to quiver and shake, his body dripping with his Alphas’ seed._ _

__James’ cock is finally spent so the Gryffindor releases it before he gives a nod to Sirius, the Beta of their pack. With a wave of his wand, the magical robes binding Severus’ limps are gone. Free now, Severus is sure he would have collapsed onto the bed in pure relief but that unrelenting pressure on his arms—his Alphas’ hands warm and firm—keep the Slytherin from attaining that last bit of respite. He’s exhausted though because they’ve been tormenting him for the last three hours and after finally getting some relief all Severus’ wants to do is sleep but Severus knows his punishment isn’t over yet. Not quite._ _

__“Do you know why you were bound, Omega-mine?”_ _

__“Yes, Alpha.” Severus’ voice comes out hoarse due to the unyielding face fucking that James had just given him._ _

__“And why you were gagged?”_ _

__“Yes, Alpha,” repeats Severus. His Alphas are Gryffindors; they’re not particularly creative in the punishment department. Even if they’d managed to surprise him by enacting their revenge so swiftly, Severus had known that after leaving James tied up during a rut that he’d soon find himself in a similar situation. The gag had simply been to demonstrate that, like his Alpha who is incapable of speech during the intensity of a rut, too would they deprive Severus of that same ability. That bit may very well be their most effective tool of discipline as it removed the use of Severus’ silver tongue._ _

__“You know why you were deprived of orgasm for nearly three hours and why, in the end, I simply took my pleasure in you?”_ _

__“Yes. Yes, Alpha. I’m sorry, Alpha.”_ _

__Severus has managed to open his eyes into little slits against the semen still coating his face, so he manages to see the flicker of amusement over James’ face because they both know Severus isn’t actually sorry. Given the chance, he’d probably do it again, and if he were sorry about anything it was perhaps at himself for managing to be taken so quickly by surprise. Unfortunately, for fortunately for Severus—it really depends on how one looks at the situation—Severus knows that the Alphas won’t allow him the same opportunity twice. They may have overlooked the fact that he’d take advantage of a tied-up James by leaving his Alpha to suffer through his rut in that a state that went entirely against his instincts, but they’d made Severus pay dearly with his body for it._ _

__Severus’ limbs feel stiff and sore, but Severus doesn’t move from where he’s kneeling, not until the cum is cleaned from his body with a wave of Sirius’ wand. _Now_ his punishment is officially over. Severus is drawn down to the bed by Sirius and Remus, the Slytherin pressed between the two warm bodies as they rub careful hands over his limbs to help ease the aches they know must be there._ _

__“Next time,” says Severus, voice still hoarse and gaze trained on James, the only one of them still standing. “Well, you know how I am. I can’t overlook such a tempting offer.”_ _

__There’s a grin on Severus’ face as James tosses his head back in laughter. Severus is enraptured by the motion, and if his poor cock hadn’t endured so much blissful torture, or torturous bliss for nearly three hours, then Severus is sure it would have given a twitch of interest because his Alpha, all his Alphas, are undeniably handsome and arousing. Severus turns his gaze away from their Chief Alpha at a press of lips against his ears._ _

__“Neither can we,” purrs Sirius into the shell of his Omega’s ear. Severus’ pulse gives a jump, and for a moment he has the creeping suspicion that Sirius had left James in such a state precisely because he knew that it would lead to this very moment._ _

__But no. Severus is a Slytherin. There’s no way he could have been outsmarted by a Gryffindor. Absolutely no way. Right?_ _

__The chuckle against his ear would suggest otherwise but Severus doesn’t dwell on his thoughts for long because sleep is already pulling at him. Remus is the first to follow Severus into the black abyss, as James bundles down with the rest of his pack. Severus remains cushioned between Sirius and Remus while James settles next to Remus. With James being the Chief Alpha, and Sirius the Beta of their pack, that left Remus as the least of the Alphas so it’s James' duty to protect his back. Not that it means that Remus is a weak Alpha, and really, if the three Gryffindors' bonds weren’t so strong, both Sirius and Remus could have easily gone on to form packs of their own with themselves as the Chief. It was one of the reasons Walburga was so upset, because if Sirius hadn't gotten himself entangled with James then he'd undoutidly be the Chief of his own pack and not a pack Beta._ _

__But the trio had bonded quickly with the same feeling of rightness that had been born when they’d first encountered Severus and knew the Omega was there’s. As strong an Alpha as Walburga is, even that's something she can't fight against._ _

__“Sleep,” says Sirius before he’s whispering out a _nox_. The room may be shrouded in darkness but James doesn’t sleep until he hears the sounds of the three other members of his pack breathing in their distinctive patterns of rest._ _

__They’re safe. His pack is hale and whole and with that instinctual habit satisfied sleep finds James easily._ _


End file.
